He's Gonna Be Mine
by Setsuna1997
Summary: All Julie planned on doing was move to California to live with her Dad, not get stuck in some love triangle between her soon-to-be stepsister Jade and her boyfriend Beck. *Currently Being Re-Written 09.17.14*
1. Meeting Julie

"Shit!" I cursed fumbling with the set of keys as I tried to unlock the front door to my new house. The door swung open revealing a tall man, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, "Julie, your early" he stated moving aside to let me in

"Why are there so many boxes?" I asked observing the various cardboard boxes that littered the living room and front hall "Francine and Jade moved in a few days ago, we're still sorting through all of their things" I raised my eyebrow in confusion "who the fuck is Francine and Jade?"

"Francine, is your soon to be stepmother and her daughter Jade is going to be your stepsister" I shook my head "your getting married?" he smiled resting his arm around my shoulders "Julie, she's a great woman, I've been with her for two years and her daughter Jade is just a delight, you'll love them"

"Funny, you've spent three months in my life, but two years in your girlfriend's daughter's life, she's such a lucky girl" I stated, pulling away from him and making my way upstairs to find my bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" I glanced over my shoulder at the girl; rolling my eyes at her "I'm meditating, get out" she scoffed as she walked further into the room<p>

"Why are you in my house?" she questioned standing in front of me, I let out a sigh "I'm Jonas' daughter, call me Jules," I stated, she looked me over for a few seconds before speaking

"He's never mentioned you before" I closed my eyes as I let out a yawn "I like it better that way" I stood up and stretched out before going to my closet "until this wedding or whatever is called off, don't touch my stuff, come in my room, or annoy me, now shoo" I instructed waving her out of my room

She scoffed "I don't care if Jonas is your dad, in fact I don't care for you at all. So I therefore couldn't give a fuck about your 'rules'" she stated crossing her arms over her chest as she walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>"Julie, this is Francine, Francine this is my daughter Julie" Dad introduced, I stared at her before turning to face Jonas "You woke me up for this?" I asked motioning to Francine "you need to meet your new stepmother so you two can begin getting along"<p>

"This isn't kindergarten, and I will not accept a replacement mother while I am staying in America" Francine raised her eyebrows slightly "where exactly are you from?" she asked joining the conversation "I'm from Germany, my mother Sasha raised me on her own after Jonas left to go back to America" I explained before heading back into my room

"Julie, don't be so rude" Dad called after me, I rolled my eyes as I closed my door. I laid back on my bed as I struggled to go back to sleep, I groaned rolling over to get comfortable.


	2. The Gang

"Julie, you've got school today!" Francine announced knocking on my door; I groaned pulling my blanket over my head "I'll be down in an hour" I yelled snuggling more into my bed. She knocked on my door again "Julie, I know your still in bed" I glanced over at my clock as I slowly sat up "its five-forty in the morning, I'm tired!"

I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom so I could get ready. "There she is!" Dad announced once I sat down at the kitchen table "where's the food?" I asked looking around the kitchen, realizing there wasn't any breakfast on the table

"Francine was running late, but don't worry, here's a twenty you can buy yourself and Jade some breakfast from the café on the way to school" he said handing me money then kissing my forehead "have a great day in school" he said leaving through the door leading into the garage.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I heard Jade coming downstairs "wasn't Jonas supposed to drive you to school?" she asked picking up her keys "believe me, if this wasn't my first day I'd rather walk to school" I said glaring at her as I followed her outside.

* * *

><p>"I see a new face in the crowd!" I groaned at the overly excited teacher, as she motioned me to come to the front of the room, I sighed deciding to just get it over with quickly so I'd know what to expect in my other classes<p>

"Hello, I'm Ms. Gillian, who might you be?" she asked smiling widely at me "**_I'm Julie, I moved here from Germany_**" I answered in German, hoping she'd think I couldn't speak English and send me back to my seat

"**_Ah, your German! You know I lived in Germany with my grandparents for a few years when I was still young, one of the greatest experiences in my life_**" she answered back in German, "**_I would love to know more about you, but we don't have time right now, please introduce yourself to the class, in English if you can_**" I put on a smile turning back to the class, everyone was just staring at us confused

"I'm Julie…I just move here from Germany" I said faking bad English; I looked back at Ms. Gillian who nodded clapping at my effort.

"You may take a seat, you did great" she said patting my shoulder before I quickly walked back to my seat "hi, I'm Cat and this is Robbie" a bouncy redhead greeted leaning over to talk to me "I've never met anyone from Germany before, aside from the time when my brother pretended to be a tourist" she said smiling at me

"What's it like in Germany? Did you have a lot of friends? Do you like it in America so far?" she asked rambling off into asking different questions, "Cat, she's not good at speaking English" Robbie said, trying to whisper "but she is a hot foreigner!" I raised an eyebrow at him as he picked up a puppet and began to discipline it.

"You both, make…very intriguing pair…no, no…couple" I said smiling as Robbie's face turned bright red, Cat smiled "we've been friends since third grade" she said before Ms. Gillian came up to us, handing out papers "**_are they bothering you Julie? I could move them if they are_**" she mumbled to me, I shook my head "**_they're funny, people, I like them_**" she smiled at us three before walking away.

"Class, your assignment of the day is to do a portrait, from memory, of your favorite person. It could be anyone living or dead." She announced, repeating it in German for me before writing it on the board.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Julie, if you need anything, anything at all I want you to know that I'm always available<em>**" Ms. Gillian stated as I gathered my things "**_thank you_**" I said rushing out of the room once the bell rang, "do you need help finding you next class?" Robbie offered looking over my shoulder at my schedule

"I can read letter and numbers" I said crossing my arms over my chest "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that your new here and you don't know your way around yet!" he said quickly, I giggled "I'm joking, you can show me around" he sighed, relaxing before looking at my schedule again. "You've got class with Beck, he's one of my friends, you'll like him" Robbie said smiling as he led me through the halls.

"Thank you" I said hugging Robbie before going into the classroom, I sat in the middle row at the very back of the room, next to a girl who was fast asleep. I looked around at the other people, who looked like they were all preparing to take a nap.

The teacher stumbling in, dropping papers as he tried his best to balance all his things "good morning everyone!" he greeted slamming his briefcase on his desk; I glanced at the girl seeing she was still asleep.

"Beck, your late!" he announced as a guy walked in, I stared at him in awe as his eyes met mine, I smiled looking away once he turned to face our teacher "sorry, Robbie was holding me up, he was telling some story about a new girl" he said walking down the aisle next to mine, I glanced to my right seeing an empty chair

"I think we also have a new student" the teacher said, motioning to me "stand up, state your name, where your from and one of your favorite books" he said smiling slightly as he hurried to organize his things

I looked around seeing only a few people actually paid attention at this point, the others were either on their phones or halfway asleep. "I'm Julie, I moved from Germany, and before i fall" the teacher stared at me surprised "wow, you're German, say something in German" he said suddenly amazed

"**_I want the guy next to me to father my children_**" I said glancing at him "if anyone could translate what she said I'll give extra credit" he offered as I sat back down "Mr. Peters wouldn't you have to understand what she said to know that we say the right thing?" a girl asked

"Then no one gets extra credit" he announced moving to the board "today, we're going to watch a video on the romantic era literature, if you take a nap that's fine but know all of it will be on a quiz later in the week" he announced causing nearly everyone else who was still awake to lay their heads down

"Is this normal for American schools too?" I asked turning to Beck, he shook his head "no, Mr. Peters just started a few weeks ago since our teacher is out on maternity leave, he's not that bad of a teacher" he explained glancing at my wrist "that's a really nice bracelet, is it from Germany?" he asked gently grabbing my arm to look it over

"I got it from my mother, before I come to America" he raised an eyebrow "did she stay in Germany?" I nodded sadly "I moved to live with my father, but now I live with him, his fiance and her daughter." I explained frowning at the thought of them.

"Well, at least you'll have someone to talk to if your dad is out a lot" he said smirking "I don't want to, she frustrates me, I do not need a new mother, just my father"


End file.
